


Doubts.

by CancerianWastelandCat



Series: Requests [2]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecurities, M/M, relationship fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CancerianWastelandCat/pseuds/CancerianWastelandCat
Summary: Aoi's insecurities show through but Uruha's right there.





	Doubts.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from @uruha-lips on Tumblr :)

Aoi sighed for the 358th time within this hour and Uruha shook his head.  
  
"Alright, stop the sighs and tell me what’s going on."  
  
Uruha should’ve figured that the first reply he was going to get was yet another sigh.  
  
"It’s nothing," Aoi muttered and shifted where he was lying on the couch. But Uruha could tell, by how Aoi was staring at the most boring of all TV shows, how he wouldn’t look at him and how he tensed… it wasn’t nothing.  
  
"You’re a helpless case, Shiroyama, you can’t lie for shit."  
  
This time, it was a groan that resounded from the head on his lap, clearly in resignation, and Uruha giggled to himself, continuing to braid the black strands between his fingers. It was something he’d become quite fond of lately, it helped him relax somehow and Aoi didn’t mind letting him do it when they spend their evenings lazying around at home.  
Uruha untangled a hair from around Aoi’s half-moon shaped earring before he gently pulled it into the plait, waiting in reassuring silence.  
  
"I was just wondering…," the raven finally began, a fine crease now between his finely plucked eyebrows, "if you’d still want to be with me even when the band is no more?"  
  
His fingers freezed mid-motion. He should have known it was _this._ Uruha should have noticed, right? How Aoi had been broody the last few days, frowning and way too focused on his work. How long had this been bothering him?  
  
_"Oh Yuu."_  
  
Exhaling a thoughtful breath, Uruha leaned down to nuzzle his face into his lover’s silky hair. It was as smooth and cool against his skin as ever.  
  
"Why would I not want to be with you?" he asked softly, planting a light kiss to Aoi’s temple, "Hm? You know I’m not just with you because of the band. I’ve told you countless times that I love you."  
  
"I know!" Aoi said quickly with a tad of despair in his voice, finally turning until he lay with his face up, concerned gaze meeting Uruha’s. "I know. It’s just… Band activities hold us together, right? If we don’t have that anymore, what will keep us going? What’s going to keep _you_ here?"  
  
Uruha took a deep breath. What had made Aoi think he would ever leave him? Had he said something wrong? Was it something he had done? He couldn’t think about it too long. The reason for Aoi’s doubts didn’t matter anymore. Uruha had to eradicate the evil itself.  
  
"The band is not what keeps me going," he opposed and began trailing his fingertips through Aoi’s tresses, from hairline to the tips while ignoring the slight squint of eyelids directed at him, "What keeps me going is waking up next to you every morning, watching you sleep, having a rushed dinner with you, laughing at how you try to do laundry, seeing you play. I could never play like you, Aoi. But watching you makes me feel alive."  
  
Aoi’s features softened, the wrinkles around his mouth disappearing as they melted back into supple flesh.  
  
"I love the band," Uruha continued but his hands remained atop Aoi’s forehead, unmoving as he looked down at him with a loving smile, "but I love you more. More than anything."  
  
As his lips parted with a controlled exhale, Aoi closed his eyes and gently nestled his cheek into the palm that had caressed it downwards.  
  
"Forgive me," he whispered, "for doubting you. I should have known better."  
  
"Sshh," Uruha swiftly shook his head once more before he placed another kiss to Aoi’s tender lips. For him to be the leading part in this relationship… he was quite the vulnerable type in the end.  
  
"Don’t apologize. It happens. You will always have me to pull you back. I’m not going anywhere, not now, not tomorrow and not in another fifteen years either. Okay?"  
  
Slowly, Aoi’s eyelids fluttered up and as amber met fawn, Uruha could have sworn he felt his heart melt into a puddle within his chest. Aoi smiled.  
  
"Okay."


End file.
